This invention relates to pallets, and more particularly, to pallet assemblies having upright posts connected thereto.
Some types of pallet assemblies utilize posts to accommodate stacking of the pallet under load conditions and/or to assist in deterring longitudinal and lateral shifting of the load.
The posts of some of these conventional pallet assemblies, however, may sometimes wobble or shift under various load conditions and/or be staggered and slanted at different angles relative to the pallet so as to have different effective heights. This type of construction and arrangement may interfere with the load-carrying capacity of the pallet, particularly if the posts are slanted inwardly over the pallet. Moreover, stacking of these conventional pallet assemblies under load conditions may not be uniform and stable, especially if the posts wobble or are at different effective heights, which might cause the pallet assemblies to tip over or even collapse creating a potentially unsafe and hazardous condition. Furthermore, in some conventional pallet assemblies, the posts cannot be readily removed for compact storage.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved pallet assembly which overcomes most, if not all, of these problems.